How'd she manage to hide this?
by xxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyxx
Summary: TwilightHarry Potter crossover.HarryxHermione.Reviews welcome, no flames please.Hermione invites the boys to come with and meet her dad's family...you can guess the reaction.In case I forget to add the disclaimer:don't Own it! NO OWNAGE! Ella
1. dad

**AN: this is dedicated to all the lovely reviewers out there... thank you for your response to my other fic! This is a Twilight/ Harry Potter fan fiction... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: before I forget, I own nothing, if I did... I wouldn't be teased as often as I am.**

Chapter 1

I sighed as I realized it was the last day of my sixth year, "Harry, Ron, I'm going to tell you a secret I've kept from you."

"You've kept a secret from us?" Ron asked. Honestly I don't understand why people think I like him.

"Obviously."

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked, he always was the more mature of the two.

"My biological parents are divorced, they divorced just after I was born. I have a half sister and a father in the United States that I only see over the summer and they'd like to meet my friends so... after you pass your apparition test... maybe you could come stay in Forks to keep me from going out of my mind from boredom?"

"Cool!"Ron said loudly.

"Sure 'Mione ." Harry agreed with a smile.

"Rockin'!"I said loudly, getting strange looks.

"What did you just say?"

Damn the jig's up.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter...there's more where this came from. **Ella


	2. EMO!

AN: Loving the fav stories/story alerts!!!!!!!!!! lol. This chapter is dedicated to your annoying-i hex you, my partner in crime, best friend, and whom I love of as a sister. The dedication for the last chapter being twilightdancer123. BFFs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks to whoever took the time to read this... I know it must be awfully boring.

Disclaimer: if I owned this, do you think I'd be single? No. So, no ownage here. I AM NOT A DITZY BLONDE!!!!!!!!!!!not that all blondes are ditzy; I've met a very smart blonde...just read the story already!

Chapter 2 (sorry about the ??s at the beginning of the last chapter...)

"Ummm..." I'd never let anyone know I wasn't as uptight as they were led to believe; I'm just quiet.

"I might have forgotten to let you in on the fact that I'm not very quiet and reserved as people assume, just stressed. I put on a facade.

"A what?" Ron asked stupidly.[as if he could ask any other way.

"A mask... sort of." I replied slowly, as if talking to a child.

"So what do you have underneath that mask?" Harry asked. They have no clue... this is going to be fun.

"Extremely Emotional, you could say I'm Emo without the cutting."The look on their faces was priceless. Hmmmm... black clothes:$15; cartilage/belly button piercings:$80; the look on their faces: priceless. MasterCard. Lol. I took off my jacket to reveal a purple babydoll top with black long-sleeves. The babydoll had black hearts and black skull-and-cross-bones on it.

The expression on their faces was beyond hilarious!!!!!!

AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I can't stand typing, so I do it in short segments. Besides I wouldn't want to disappoint my lovely readers, now would I? Virtual cookies to those that review! "Join the dark side, we have cookies!"


	3. harry's new look

AN: The computer's being mean again!!!!!!!!!!! it won't let me read the first two chapters or the first part of this chapter! I'm obviously retyping this. Grrrr! Chapter dedicated to J!!! (don't ask...)

Disclaimer: If I owned the books, Severus Snape wouldn't have died and Edward Cullen wouldn't have left. NO OWNAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you.

C3 (one week later the boys had passed their apperation tests.)

"Boys! Get your bums down here!!!!!"

"Right here 'Mione!!!" Ron said happily.

"Ready?" Harry asked stepping through the door. I gasped, he had finally gotten his own clothes, he was wearing a Nine Inch Nails tee and black slacks. He had apparently charmed his hair, as it was shoulder-length with green highlights that brought out his eyes. In short he was _gorgeous!_

"Oh. My. God." I was stunned, I had had a crush on Harry since I'd gotten to really know him and this just blew me away.

"Like it?" he asked, dare I say it, smirking.

"Mmhm!" I was having a hard enough time breathing, let alone talking!

"Well let's go..." I said just after I had caught my breath. 1...2...3... POP!!!!!!!

We apperated in the living room of my father's house and I was immediately attacked.

"Mione! It's so good to have you back!" Bella exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too! These are my best friends Ron and Harry; Ron, Harry, This is my sister Bella Swan."

An: this seemed like a good place to stop soooo sorry. The break between chapters might be a bit longer because I 1) dislike typing 2) have to write the new chapters on paper now, whereas they were already written before 3)have school work to do and 4) I'm going to make the chapters longer now, or at least try to.

**THE CULLENS WILL SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love, Ella : )


	4. THE CULLENS HAVE ARRIVED!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be out shouting it from the roof. As I am not, it is safe to assume I do NOT own it.

AN: loving the reviews! I wrote this with your annoying-i hex you (previously vampwannabe she changed her screen name). MERRY...erm... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!...yea that's better...

Chapter 4 (_italics_thoughts)

"Nice to meet you." Bella said.

"Likewise." Harry dead panned, unimpressed.

"Bella?"

_Who was that? _A boy maybe a year older than us strolled into the room looking confused.

"So Izzy, who's this?" I was mocking her, and she knew it.

"This is Edward. My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm her sister. Ohmygod. Are you gay?"

"No."

"Then why do you look like your mom dressed you?"

"..." He didn't say anything for a while then: "wait, sister?"

"She didn't tell you she had a half sister in London? Well I guess I'm not one to say anything...I didn't tell them about her until this trip home."

We all kind of just stood there. I began to observe Eddie, he moved with sharp reflexes, didn't seem to be breathing... "Congratulations Bella! You landed your self a vampire!"

"How did you figure it out?" he seemed kinda panicked.

"We're graded on this stuff in school. I suppose we could tell you seeing that you're a vampire... They are wizards, I'm a witch, we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That explains the strange smell, it's probably magic."

"You don't care?" Bella asked worried.

"No. I love you just the way you are." _Awwwww! They are soooo cute! Aaaannnndddd there goes the novelty._

I was already bored out of my mind, where were the diversions?

"Who are they?" Edward asked, just noticing Harry and Ron. I knew he was doing this to seem normal, for a vamp anyway.

"Let's get this straight. You can read minds. You already know who they are. I know this because when I'm bored weird things start happening and I know things I didn't before. You knew this. So stop acting like a fing idiot!" He must have been shocked, because he just kind of stood there.

"Well...now that that's over with why don't we think of something to do while you're here?" _She sure knows how to save a conversation_.

"Harry, Ron, How do you feel about dragging them to the mall?" At the exact second I said 'mall' a black-haired half-pixie, half-vampire stepped out of the forest.

An: longer, I think. Three guesses who the half-pixie, half-vampire is!!!! lovin' the reviews! Ella


	5. List teaser

Disclaimer: don't own HP or Twilight. boo hoo.

An: this is just a short chapter of what I"m going to do to the characters at the mall... kind of a teaser.

TO DO LIST:

1)Hair — Bella and Ron. (Eddie would never let me near his hair...)

2)Clothes — Bella, Ron, Edward(defiantly.), and (if you haven't already guessed) Alice.

3)Piercings — Bella, Ron, Harry, Alice(They can get pierced in my AU...)

4)Tattoos — Hermione, Bella, Edward(Muahahaha!), Harry.

5)Music — ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

6)Jewelry — ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! (Edward, Harry, and Ron are forced...lol.)

7)last stop: Rent Movies! — ALL!!!!!!!

AN: next chapter probably won't be up for a while. I hate school.Ella


	6. hair dos and don'ts

AN: I'm back!!!!! school was a pain in the...never mind. So here's the long-awaited chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I own it!!!!(spots lawyers with the real owner) Just kidding! No ownage! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU FIENDS??? mumbles: all lawyers are evil...

Hair dos and don'ts.

"Alice?" Bella seemed frightened. I may have an ally!

"Yes, my dear almost-sister-in-law?" responded the one called Alice.

"Did you see something?" Edward asked trying to reach and almost achieving a nonchalant tone.

"Mayyybeeee...did I here the noun 'mall' in your sentence?"

"Yes, you did. Will you help?" she paused and grinned hyper-crazily.

"Ohhhhhhh Yea."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some movement. It was Ron trying to escape and Harry trying to keep him still. Ron bumped into some big, burly dude.

"Who are you?" I directed my question to said big guy.

"Emmett, Alice's brother. Not to mention Eddie's" He grinned, as if waiting for some inevitable explosion of epic proportions.

"DON'T FREAKING CALL ME EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward shouted losing his 'cool'. Bella looked shocked, of course.

"Would you help us drag him to the mall, Emmett?"

"Sure." We smiled evilly.

later the mall

"But I don't want to get my hair cut!" Bella whined.

snip...snip...snip... "Done!"

"Wow. It actually looks kinda cool." She's never looked so good. "I like it."

"And you didn't want to get your hair cut," I scoffed. Her hair was now chin length with layers and choppy bangs.

"You're next Ron." I told the stylist to put in sapphire blue streaks to bring out his (blue) eyes.

"Wicked."

"'cause I'm just awesome like that." I forced Edward into the chair, telling the stylist to get rid of all those split ends.(I wasn't about to let my soon-to-be brother-in-law walk around with split ends. There's no way I'd let him continue looking like a rag doll gone awol!)

Then Alice surprised us. "Yellow highlights please." She looked like a trendy bumblebee. They then took their revenge. Bella whispered something in the stylist's ear and he set to work. A while later my lovely hair was multi-colored.

"I hate you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much it's not even funny. I'll get my revenge though. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oops. Did I say that last part out-loud?

AN: this was written during study hall, we had such a hard time trying not to laugh. Please review? You'll get an imaginary cookie! I'd also like to state that I might not update as often on this story, I'm working on another story of mine that I would like peeps who've watched the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' to read...


	7. Please read

Sorry this is an AN, no chapter. Please read anyway.

The Predicament: Love?

I'm thinking about deleting this story, some of the reviews have gotten me down and if it's not worth it to keep writing, I'll get rid of it. I'm not the type of person to just abandon a story and leave it on the site just sitting there. So please vote on the poll on my profile if you want me to keep going, get rid of it, or re-vamp it. Thank you for you're time!

How Did She Manage to Hide This?

I'm sorry for not updating for months, I lost inspiration. I think this is a serious Mary Sue fic, so I'm not sure if I want to keep going on it, or not. Please vote on the profile-poll of .ZoTz.BuNnIeS.hOnEy.O.o. (Link on my profile) to tell me what you think. Thank you!

-Batella


End file.
